Grand Theft
by Rushing'Beauty'Wonder
Summary: Are love and happiness the same? Or are they two different things all together. Azula/Katara and Katara/Aang. Complete
1. Bittersweet

Grand Theft

Chapter-1 Bittersweet

As I wait I ask. _What am I doing?_ Your not my significant other. Your everything my other lover could be if he was ever corrupted and turned against the world. You don't care what happens to others as long as your free. I hate you sometimes and desire your flesh on mine. I have a family while you have nothing to lose.

That was the case a year and a half ago. You were everything I hated. But then everything changed. You were a different person when you came back to the fire nation. A sexy, bright, new person. I never though you could change but you did. You grew on me and then I fell like a rock in deep water. I wanted you but I had someone.

_You or Him._

You and him are so different. You skin so different from his. He is tan and cool, while you are ivory and hot. He smells like nature and the earth around us. You smell like streewberries and fire. His mouth taste like fresh water. You mouth taste like candy. Your skin taste like sugar and salt. His skin taste like brown sugar. Both of you have hands to die for, but something is different. I like the feel yours hands more.

Your eye's could set me on fire. One look from those golden pools and I could strip off all my clothing for you. You watch me and make moves in your head. Thinking about what your going to do to me next. His eye's are a beautiful gray. They shine and look at me with views of want and needs. They show me your of love.

Your voice is like vice grip on me. It is so sweet and and pulls me in every time. His voice is deep and manly. Firm and gentle. But both voices hold under tones. He can came be as firm and demanding when he wants to be. You can manipulate anyone. Your voice still stakes fear when turned against someone.

Your touch is like a rose petal with thorns. His is soft like a pollow. Your bodes both drive me wild. He is egger to please me. He is soft and gentle. No matter what he is loving and soft. Never going to soft or to hard. He takes his time and knows all the good spots on me. You are the same but different. You are spft but not all the time. Thie are times when me meet and you are mad. The nights were you are rough and unforgivig. The nights were nails marks were placed. Were bting and hair pulling is normal. Nights were you make me scream over and over. The nights when I don't want to go back to him.

Both of you even have different hair. Well he use to have hair. It was short and brown. But he did not like it and cut it. Your hair is another story. At first it was long and always keep in a topknot. But one day I saw you without it. Your hair blew in the wind and you looked sexier then ever. Then you cut your hair. Bad move. You had no idea what you where doing, it looked terrible. Now your hair is back to it's normal sexy self, but it's cut different. It's shorter, coming just below your shoulders.

He has grown so much in the last nine years. He saved the world you were trying to destroy. He stopped your father and stopped the war. After the war he went on to try and make more peace in the world which he is still trying to do. He has grown so much and became the man he was born to be. He has to spend most of time away from home. Our home for some reason is your home. After the war Zuko let us stay here and we never left. He had grown so much. He use to be a short boy. Now he's a six foot four man. He had matured and learned that everything was not peaches and cream.

You have also become a great woman, but it took time. After the war you had to go to a nut house. Zuko said _"I can't just give up on her. Blood is thicker then water."_ I respect what he said, because if it was Sokka I would do the same thing. It took two years for you to come back and when you did you were a new person. When you left you were a girl, when you came back you were a woman. Everything had changed. You looked different, older and wiser. You had grown maybe 4 inches. You and Zuko grow to be tall. When you left you were a few inches taller then me now your like a five foot ten tower. You had gained weight but it was muscle any person could see that. You were sexier then ever. Firm in all the right places and soft as a baby in others.

_Aang or Azula._

Now when you got back, it was not easy. People were not quick to welcome you, but Zuko helped you. He was by you side no matter what. He always said _"she's my little sister."_ He never pushed you into things just encouraged you to try things. You and him are so close. He helped you become friends with anybody you meet, which is why you have a gang of friends now.

You, Sokka, and Suki go hunting every time they come to visit. It took time for them to forgive you but they did. Mai and Ty Lee are your best friends again. I think I heard Ty Lee talking about moving back to to fire nation again. Momo is with you all the time. I think he lives on your shoulder. Tohp and you fight all the time but it's in good fun. You both scheme together to see who can talk people into doing crazy things. You and Irop are close to. When you came back he said _"Although she was evil, she is my niece and a child. She never had a chance with Ozai. I want to help her anyway I can."_ He often has you go to visit him in Ba Sing Se to his tea shop. You and him play Pia Sho for hours at a time. You and Aang are very good friends. You and him spar every day. You hang out and have deep talks together. Your like his best friend.

I look around the large room. The room we have shared for over a year. This room gave we to lust a destiny unfilled. I told you I hated you in this room and a couple hours later I screamed your name. It's almost funny how you can manipulate people. But lately I haven't felt manipulated, just seduced. I will never know what draws you to me. Your love like a need that is never filled. I wonder what the god's where thinking. Is this a choice I'm suppose to be making?

He is sleeping right now in our room. While I'm yours waiting for you. He spent the whole day trying to keep this new found peace. Whole you laid around in a dream like peace. I love him but I'm not in love. With you it's love and lust. You say it enough were if you didn't say it I would feel wired. Sometimes during sex or when I'm leaving I hear, it each time is better.

I lay on your bed and can see my self. Yes, you do have mirrors on the ceiling. I remember that day like it just happened. You said they made the sex better, you were right. I get to see all of you when I'm on the bottom. Your hips as the glide and thrust into mine. Your back a canvas were our love and you nationalism is shown

His back is almost like your's. His tattoo's go all around his body. They represent his people. Your tattoo is the same thing but different. You have a symbol of the fire nation on your back. It's blue a another symbol of who you are. You also have your name in bold letters. I had never seen a tattoo like it before. But there is also something else there. Bite marks, claw marks, and everything in between. I've marked you as mine. His back is does not have my markings on it at all. He is to gentle and soft to mark. You have left me with bruises and passion marks that if I don't heal quickly could take days to get rid of on their own. He is to gentle to mark me as his. He is soft.

I hear a sound at the door and know it's you. You make little sound and slip in the room. I can just see you. You have on a red mask and leather gloves from what I can see. When you move closer I see the rest. You wear a black cloak and drop it to the floor. Yourbody perfection, strong muscle, no marks or scars, and the most beautiful ass and breast I've ever seen. You walk over to me and I know you did this all for me.

You grab my legs. The leather felt so good. You spread my legs and slip a hand under my robe. I can feel the leather touch my in places were it has never been before. Your other hand goes to the back of her head. You pull me into a tight kiss. Your lips soft like a rose but they always burn me. _"Take off your robe."_ I do as I'm told. You pull your hands from my body and I feel cold. The robe I have on slips off and lands on the floor. You take off one of your gloves and run your it threw my hair. The other glove stays on. The mask and gloves were apart of a fantasy I told you I had wanted to fulfill. You always fill them for me.

You push me on the bed and climb on top of me. A soft hand and a leather glove touch my thighs. You spreed my legs and whisper in my ear. _"Today is the one year anniversary of the first time we made love."_

You always know just what to say. Your ungloved hand goes inside of me and in dig my nails in your back. You never scream of even give a hint that it hurts. You just go with the flow. I run a hand do your back and feel the marks that are still healing. My hand garb's your behind. Your tongue licks a trail from my cheek to my neck. I can feel you biting me and marking me as yours.

"Ohhhhh." I let out a small moan that seems to turn you on more. I can feel your wetness on my leg. You start to stoke faster and I can feel your body heat rising. You growl and start to hump my leg. I love when you get like this. I want to make you come so bad. Start to thrust harder on your hand and move my leg faster under you. Your gloved hand pulls a hand full of hair and starts to pull. I hiss at the sweetness. It's your way of showing you like it. I can feel a warming in my lower belly. I know I'm close to coming. Then you do it, you heat your hand a little. It sends me over the edge. I feel like I'm falling into a blazing inferno. And then you cum, you arch your back and hiss my name. _"Katara." _You quickly pull your fingers out of me as you firebend and let out to fire balls. Seeing you lose control never gets old.

I look up at you and smile. "Was it good?" I ask knowing what your going to say.

"It's always good." You lean down and kiss me. A gentle kiss that makes me think of Aang. He's alone in our bedroom. Thinking I'm in the library and I'm here with you. I sadden at the though. You notice the look on my face.

"Go back to him." You say. I would have to go back soon but not this soon. I can never spend the night and can't stay in here to long. People will start to think things, but one person does know. Ty Lee, Azula's best friend. She walked in on us one day. She was not mad at us but sad for Aang. She once told Azula to leave me. Not for Aang, but so Azula could find someone that could be with just her. It was bittersweet for me. I wanted to be with her but it would hurt Aang. I know I can't do this forever, soon I'll have to choose who to be with.

_The Avatar or Princess Fire bending Master._


	2. Tired

Tired

She was alone again. Azula looked at the door her girlfriend just walked out of. She was alone because the other girl was sad about being with her. She was getting tired of the games that were being played. It had been going on for a year now. Time was up she had to choose. Their was no way she could go on like this.

She pulled off her mask and threw it in a corner. Her eye's roamed across the room, finally settling on her bed. She pulled her robe off and laid on the silk sheets, letting the coolness meet heat. Then she got under the sheets. They coiled around her body, holding her tight. She wished Katara was there, but the girl had other things she needed to do. She moved her hands done the sheets, being a barrier between her skin and hands. She wished they were her lovers, but they weren't. The hands heated just enough to heat her skin, but not burn the sheets. Her skin flushed and burned from the feeling, but it was not enough. It was just a reminder she was alone.

But she didn't have to be, she had friends at least. She could leave her depressing room and go somewhere else. So she got out of bed, put on her robe and walked out her room. She looked down the dark halls and then starting walking. She was going to see Ty Lee, it was past midnight so the girl had to be there. She walked over to the guest quarters and found she was right Ty Lee's room door was cracked open.

"Ty Lee." Azula knocked on the door. She hoped the girl was alone, there was noway she was going back to that cold room.

The door opened and there stood the girl. She was wearing pink tank top and pink sleeping pants. Her hair out it's braid and hanging down her back. "Azula, what are you doing here?"

The fire bender's eye's roamed the floor, searching for a answer unknown. But Ty Lee knew what had happened and was saddened by the though. "Oh, it's okay. Come in."

Ty Lee moved out the door way to let the princess in, Azula's taller frame making her feel small. She watched as the fire bender sat down on he bed. The acrobat could see the girls sadness right off the bat. Azula had been left again and she was feeling lonely.

"You were lonely?" Ty Lee said. After she closed her bedroom door and walked over to Azula.

"Yeah she left." Azula hated it when the girl left her alone. She had to face her problems alone. The girl gave her something that was missing from her life. She gave her the gift of comfort.

"It's okay." Ty Lee sat down and rubbed the girls back. She had known about Azula and Katara's secret affair for months. They had been hiding their feelings and their actions from every body. She had only found out because Azula had a moment of weakness.

"I know, I'm just...tired." Azula sighed. She laid back on the bed and looked at the bare ceiling. She had been sucked in to a dead end relationship. It had no good endings for any one involved. Her whole life could be turned upside down.

Ty Lee watched her with clouded vision. She could see Azula clear though her eye's, but her mind made Azula cloudy. Like she was a new person she had never meet before. It had been years since Azula had came home, but Ty Lee still could not get a real grip of the new Azula. The fire bender was like a new toy, a toy a friend got and you only got to see up close. A toy that Ty Lee did not know how to work very good, but tried every chance she got.

She looked over Azula tall frame, the girls skin a pale color with a tint of rose. She was beautiful to say the least. Perfect hair and eye's, that would make any one fall for her, but the princess wanted someone who was not catchable. Azula could have any girl in the fire nation and probably some from the other nations as well, but she had to have the one girl that could not be hers.

"Well you can stay here, if you want." Ty Lee finally spoke. Azula's honey colored eye's fell on her grey one's for a minute and Ty Lee had to look away. There were just some places she did not want to go with the girl. Not because she did not like Azula, because she did. But because she was not ready and she needed Azula to be hers completely. Ty Lee would not share her with anyone.

"Thanks. Can I borrow a night gown?" Ty Lee's eye's narrowed. Azula had came to her room in just her robe. It was like the girl had no cares about being naked.

"Sure. Next time wear some clothing." Ty Lee walked over to her dresser and pulled out a red silk gown. It would be a lite short on Azula, but she was not sleeping her bed without any clothing.

"Whatever." Azula said, while laughing. It was her body why not show it off.

Ty Lee tossed her the night gown. Azula stood up and just dropped her robe. Ty Lee turned Around quickly but she got a glimpse of soft round breast and hard abs. She knew looking at the girl would be to much for her, so she let self control take over, waiting for Azula to say turn around.

"Okay." Azula said. Ty Lee turned around and saw she was dressed. The gown was short but it fit.

"Let's get some sleep and put the candles out." Ty Lee said. She climbed into bed and watched Azula. The girl took a deep breath and it seemed every candle in the room burned like a small sun. Then Azula breathed out and they all went out. It was a trick Ty Lee had seen done many times, but it never got old.

Azula got in bed and for some reason to Ty Lee it felt warmer. Like Azula was heating it. Ty Lee let the warmth take her over. It started to make her more sleepy. Soon her eye's felt heavy and she was relaxed, so much she never took notice of the warm arm around her waist as she fell asleep.


	3. The morning after

**The Morning After**

Katara woke up with arms around her, they were muscled and firm. She knew for sure she was back with Aang, because the room looked different. There was no hard core fire nation stuff, the room was striped down and now was a mix of a air nomad room and a place in the water tribes. Katara moved to sit up, but was stopped.

"No stay in bed." Aang said. He pulled her tighter to him.

Katara could feel his hardness against her back. His skin was hot against hers. "Aang it's early."

"Come on." Aang kissed the back of her neck. He wanted her now, while he had time. Katara always seemed to be off doing some else. Helping this person and that person, Aang just wanted some personal time between the two.

"Aang." Katara said. She was not in the mood. Plus, it had been two weeks since they had sex and she had been sleeping with Azula almost everyday. She did not want to take the chance of Aang feeling anything different.

She always worried about having sex with him, because of how rough Azula was. The girl would leave her with burns and bites. Azula had left her with claw marks and buries. So much that Katara often had to hide her body. She tried to stop Azula, but she liked the roughness of it all.

"Please." Aang said. He moved his hands to her legs. The right one going in to her sleeping robe.

"No, Aang." Katara moved from him and stood up. She could feel Aang's cold eyes on her back. She knew she should let him take her, but she really did not want to. She just wanted to get out their room.

"I'm not surprised." Aang said. He got up from their bed and stood behind her. "You never want to have sex anymore."

Katara turned around to face him. "It's not my fault."

"Then whose is it. You never want sex and never want to talk. Whats happened to us?...no whats happened to you?" Aang shouted at her. She could almost see tears in his eye's. She knew she was hurting him, but she never knew how much.

"I'm just stressed." Katara moved away from him. She could not look at him, it was too much for her. He was right, she had stopped doing things for him. They never talked or even just sat together. It was like she was cutting him off.

"Please let me help. I love you and would never hurt you. Tell me what's wrong?" Aang said. He had known she was having a affair. He just was not sure with who. He was waiting to let her confess to it.

"I can't just not now." Katara stormed out the room. She hoped Aang did not follow her. She ran to the only place where she was safe. She ran past guards and even by Zuko who called her name. But she never stopped until she got to Azula's room.

She banged on the door, but when no one answered she just went in.


	4. New Awakings

**New Awakenings**

Ty Lee felt warm and content. She was in her bed and a warm arm was warped around her. She knew it was Azula, but she wanted to stay where she was. Some how in the night her and Azula had gotten closer. Azula was on her back and Ty Lee was laying on her chest. The fire bender had a strong grip on Ty Lee's waist. Ty Lee's head on the other girls breast.

"_What harm could it do?" _Ty Lee though. Their was no rule that said she could enjoy the confront of Azula's body. It was a warm body with strong arms and soft skin. Plus, why wake Azula from her peaceful sleep. The girl was enjoying her self.

"Ty Lee I know your woke." Azula spoke in low tone. Ty Lee could feel warm breath on her forehead.

"Well I just wanted to let you sleep." Ty Lee said.

The acrobat moved to lay on the bed and not on Azula, but she was stopped. Azula's arm would not move. "Lets stay like this for a while."

Ty Lee had no reason to move, so she stayed. Just her and Azula laying in her bed. She knew she was wrong, but their was a lot of that going around. She snuggled closer to Azula and closed her eye's. Soon she was back to sleep.

_A few hours later..._

Azula woke up, with Ty Lee laying on her chest. The girl was sleeping a small smile on her face. Most times she saw the girl sleep it was wild and crazy, any time Azula was in the bed it was clam. It was like Ty Lee was calmed when Azula was around.

The fire bender pulled the girl closer and Ty Lee just snuggled more. _"I could get use to this."_Azula though. But she knew it was too good, to be true. Azula was "with" Katara and she had no idea when that would change.

Being with the water bender was great. They many times were they just would hung out and talk, but it was getting harder to do those things. Time alone was becoming dangerous, their was the chance they could get caught. The chance some one would find out. The chance Katara could lose Aang and both girls would lose friends.

"_This has to end, now."_ Azula though. Her life had been upside down for over a year. She was tired of sharing her lover. It was time to experience new things and people. To stop being held back.

"Ty, wake up." Azula whispered to her friend.

The girl stirred a little, but never got up. "What's wrong?" Ty Lee said.

"I have to go for a while, but I'll be back."

Ty Lee moved to the bed. She had no choice but to let the girl go. "Okay."

Azula moved out of bed and then stood up. She looked at Ty Lee the girl's skin glowing. It felt so good to wake up with someone next to you. The fire bender picked up her robe and walked over to the room's windows. The sky was a dark grey color like a storm was coming. She put on her robe and walked over to the door, giving one last glance at Ty Lee.

Azula walked down the hall to her room. She had to think about the choice she was going to make. It was time to leave Katara. Their relationship was going nowhere and they both knew it. They were never going to be able to start a family and get their own home. Azula hoped to one day have children and be with someone, but it would never happen if she kept up her mess with Katara.

Soon she was at her door, she had some things to think about. But when she walked in Katara was already there.


	5. Working hard to be together

**Working threw the hard times. **

"Where were you?" Katara asked. She had been waiting for over a half of hour. Azula should have been in her own bed. Her sadness from arguing from Aang had faded.

"Out." Azula said. She knew this would not be easy. They were both to crazy for anything to work between them.

"Out, where?" Katara asked. It was rare Azula slept out side her own room. So their had to be a reason for her to do this and Katara wanted to know.

"Does it matter?" Azula asked.

"You know what it does, because you where with some one else."

Azula looked at her, how dare she say that. Katara slept with Aang every night, the girl was his. Azula had only slept in a bed with Katara twice. Other then that they never slept together. "Shut up"

"No." Katara walked up to Azula. Although they were not eye to eye, it was enough. She would not have Azula sleeping with someone other then her. The fire bender was her girlfriend and no one else's. They would never separate. They belong together, even though they were opposites. Warmth kept ice form turning in to ice and water keeps fire from burning everything.

"Katara." Azula tried to move away, but was stopped. She knew she had to stop, but she was not as ready as she thought

"We belong together, there's no if', ands or buts. You need me and I need you." Katara leaned in to kiss the girl, cool lips meeting hot ones.

Azula felt the coolness attack her, it has started again. Every time they though about breaking up some thing changed them, keeping them together. Azula warped her arms around the smaller girl, puling her closer. Their bodies creating a mixture of heat and cold air in the room. Their were to many reasons to break up, but to many to stay together. The bad out weighted the good. She wanted Katara and there was no stopping it.

Azula felt hands on her robe. Katara's hands moved to take it off, she wanted to see Azula naked. Their was no way she was letting her leave. The princess moved away and took her robe off. She pulled the night shirt and robe off and threw it on the floor. Katara moved closer to the fire bender, she wanted the girl bad. Their was no denial available to her, she loved Azula and that was the end. She would have to soon tell Aang, because she was in love with Azula, but she only loved Aang.

She pushed the girl on the bed and looked down on her. "Your never leaving me." Katara started. She was undressing in the process. Each piece of clothing being threw on the floor. "Not now, not ever."

Katara threw her last robe before her under on the ground. She let her hair out and crawled on the bed. "You want me and I want you." Katara hovered on top of the girl. Feeling the heat Azula's aroused body let off. She grabbed the girl's hair and pulled her towards her lips.

As they kissed a booming of lighting started going off. It was the only light coming in the darkened room. Even though it was day time, clouds blocked the sun. Katara pushed Azula deeper in the bed, straggling the girls hips. The water bit the girl hard enough to draw blood and soon the copper like taste of blood filled the girls mouth.

"Katara." Azula spoke. She could taste her own blood. The taste like a copper piece was put in her mouth. She soon felt cold lips on her neck, like the girl was vampire. Teeth biting her and leaving little marks on her flesh.

"Shut up." Katara licked a pink nipple, it was hard like a little pebble. She then bit it hard enough for Azula to hiss in pain. She could feel heat, like she was standing near a camp fire. Azula was on fire. The water bender moved one hand to the girls left breast and the other down to the fire bender's wet sex.

"Oooo...Katara." Azula hissed. Her hands were on Katara's shoulders pushing the girl down. The fire bender's claw like nails were digging in the skin, so hard drops of blood started to show.

Katara moved her hands from their original place to Azula's wrist. See looked the girl in the eye, "Azula I love you." The water bender moved her hands to her own underwear. Then ripped them to pieces, letting her cool body fall on Azula's heated one.

Azula gripped Katara's waist and put her leg around the water bender. Their hot sex's touched and both girls cried out. Katara sat up and grind ed their bodies together, she could feel wetness that was not hers'. It was enough to set her over the edge, but she was not ready to be done. She moved her body from Azula's and kissed the girls chest. She kissed from her belly to where little silk like hairs covered the girls sex. She put both hands on the girls thighs and then tasted her. The girls taste was strong and blunt, just like Azula. It did not hold back, the girls scent and taste was like a strong wine.

"Katara," Azula moaned it was to much for her. The sex mixed with her emotions was taking her over. She could feel her body burning almost in pain. Katara's mouth worshiping her, it was too much. The fire bender let out a earth shaking scream.

Katara heard Azula scream and them felt her mouth being filled with the girl's juices. The taste now like sugar being pored in her mouth. She then looked up at the girl, Azula was breathing hard and shaking a little. "That was good."

Azula looked at the water who now was laying beside her. The girl was staring at her, large blue eye's with tears in them closing for seconds. "It was great."

The fire bender pulled the Katara closer to her. Then she moved to let her silk sheets cover her and the girl. Katara snuggled against Azula's warm body. Soon both girls were sleep.

* * *

Hellos readers. I love the feed back, so keep it coming. Also the reason thier are three new chapters is becasue I had problems with writing the 3rd chapter. so i jsut decided to give you guys three chapters. So every body review and thanks for reading. Also throw some insight on were you think the story should be taken because I'm starting to get writer's block.


	6. Tell Me

Hey! I know it's been a while but I had some things I had to work out. But I'm finishing this story now. The last chapters will be put up today because I have other stories I want to work on. Also this chapter is redone so if you don't read it you will be a little lost on whats happening in the next two. So here are the last chapters of Grand Theft.

Read and review

I don't own Avatar.

----

Ty Lee opened her eyes to find her bed empty. She was use too it now. No matter how many times Azula said she was coming back, she never did. The fire bender loved Katara and Ty Lee would not intervene. The most she could do was tell Azula everything would be okay. She would not break the girls up unless some one was getting hurt.

She had promised herself that if someone was getting hurt she would tell someone. Ty Lee knew the promise was going to be broken. Because even if Azula was single, Katara was not. The water bender had a boyfriend and Ty Lee knew one day she would have to tell Aang. There was no way she would keep information like this from the boy for too long. He had a right to know what was going on.

Now her own heart was a different matter. She knew Azula loved her but not enough to leave Katara. Ty Lee was actuality happy for this because the fire bender was her best friend not her lover. No matter how much she wanted the girl she never let it take her over. Azula was her best friend and that was all, she didn't want to see a friendship ruined because they would not work.

The acrobat sat in bed and looked around the shirt she had loaned Azula was on the floor. The other side of the bed was covered like Azula tried to make it a little, but had little success. She moved the sheets and put her hand in the place Azula had slept. It was still warm, like the girl had just left. She moved to the edge of the bed and put her feet on the floor. The cold marble making her tangle.

"I wonder what time it is?" Ty Lee stood up and sketched. She knew it was the afternoon, but she had no idea how late it was.

She was about to go to her window, but someone knocked at the door. She walked over to the door, thinking it would be a servant or guard, but it was Aang.

"Um...Ty..can I come in?" Aang said.

Ty Lee looked him in the face, he had red eyes and looked like he just woke up. But she knew better, the Avatar woke up at first sun light, their was no way he just woke up. "Sure."

Aang walked in and sat on the floor near the windows. He had come here to get answers, Ty Lee knew all palace gossip and he hoped she knew what was wrong with Katara. He just wanted something, anything to let him know what was going on. He felt they were falling apart and their was nothing he could do.

Ty Lee walked over to him and sat down. "Whats wrong?"

Aang looked away to the windows. A simple question would tell her everything, his whole life would be put out. But he had to, he need to. "It's Katara."

Ty Lee looked down at her feet. She knew this was coming it was just a matter of time. "What about her?"

Aang looked at her, he knew she had known. There was no way, she had not known. "You know whats wrong now tell me."

"Aang it's not that simple." Ty Lee said. She hoped to keep it to her self, but promise to not hurt any one hung in her ears.

Aang's eye's turned a stormy grey. He was getting mad, every one knew what was going on and every one acted like they was dumb. They were treating her him like a child. It was getting on his nerves. "Tell me."

Ty Lee looked at him and pleaded with her eyes. She was torn in two, Aang was her friend, but Azula had been there for ever. The princess was her best friend, they were once partners in crime, How could she tell on her. But Aang was the Avatar and younger then the rest of them, he was schooled in love and heart brake. Katara was his first love, how was she suppose to tell him she was cheating with one of his friends.

"Okay Aang I will tell you?"

"What is it?" Finally Aang got some answers.

"She's cheating on you." Ty Lee knew she just dropped the ball on the girls but she felt she was right. Aang was getting hurt and she knew the relationship was draining to the girls. When she looked at Aang she could see the emotion play over his face. He looked devastated, like the weight of the world just fell off his shoulders and landed on his head.

"I...i...why?" Aang mumbled to Ty Lee. He was crying now, big tears flowing down his face. He thought she was probably cheating on him but he never thought he would hear it. He thought he was good to her and loved her but now it seemed everything was off.

"I don't know really." Ty Lee really never knew what brought the two girls together. She knew love was a part of it.

"Who is it?" Aang had ideas who it could be but he hoped he was wrong because he would probably brake when he found out.

Ty Lee was about say when she saw a sign from the spirits In the middle of the day a owl was at her window. She could the loud cork of it's voice. Ty Lee knew it was a bad sign to see a owl in the day time, so she had to be cautious of what she said. "I wont tell."

Aang sat up the minute the words left her mouth. He was tired of it. The lies and deception, never knowing what was going on behind his back. He was going to find out who it was because he deserved to know what his girlfriend was doing. "Fine I'll find out myself."

Ty Lee watched him storm out the room and she could have sworn she saw his arrows glow. She had to do something before he killed both girls out of rage. She ran to the window knowing if she ran to Azula's room she could make it there before Aang.

She looked over the edge of her window. Her bed room was only on the second floor, so she jumped down and landed on her feet. She ran across the courtyard and jumped up to the window below Azula's. She then jumped to the Fire benders window. When she looked inside she could see both girls sitting on the bed, both looked happy but she knew that would not last. She tapped on the window and both girls jumped, then Azula opened it for her to come it.

"Ty Lee what the hell is wrong with you?" Azula knew the girl was a little silly but she never thought she was a little crazy.

Ty Lee looked at Azula and then Katara knowing she had to tell what was about to happen. "Aang came to me and asked about Katara and I told him the truth."

Azula felt her whole world brake in two. The Avatar would most likely going to kill her and she would still lose Katara. How could Ty Lee be so dumb to tell the boy. But she knew he would eventuality find out so Ty Lee was not at fault much.

"Where is he?" Katara spoke. The other girls could see tears run down her eyes because she was about to lose someone. Both meant a lot to her but one was more important then the other. Now she had to pick who she loved more.

"On his way here." Ty Lee looked down on the floor. She was ashamed she had hurt the girls because they were her friends but it seemed like the right thing to do.

"Okay so what-" Azula was cut off when the door burst open.


	7. Pained

Aang knew he was right. Azula was Katara's lover, not just her friend. When he walked inside both girls and Ty Lee were talking. He could see tears in Katara's eyes, but he knew she was crying because she was wrong.

Azula saw the anger in the boy's eyes and knew it was time to face the world of trouble she was in. "Aang I know your mad, but let's settle this."

Katara watched both of her lovers and knew she had to make this right. She had to end this triangle they were in. "Wait I know who I want."

Aang and Azula looked at the water bender, each hoping it was them. Ty Lee knew this would not end good because someone would get hurt and she hoped it was not Azula. The fire bender would most likely brake from the pain and there would be no helping her after it was done.

Katara walked up to both of them, knowing someone's heart was about to be broken. "I have to pick one of you and I know who I want."

Aang felt he was about to blow up. He hated the fact Azula was her lover. What did she have that he did not. He was the Avatar, okay she's a princess and master fire bender, but come on Katara was his first love. He was her soul mate. He loved her, why was that not enough for her. Okay, Katara was a little older then him. It was only two years, thats only a little bit of time. Sure her and Azula were old enough to go out to the bars and parties where you had to be at least eighteen. But they could do other things together like take walks and hang with friends. She had to choose him, they were in love.

"Well I love you both but I love Aang more." Katara looked at Azula and saw the hurt cross her face. Katara had to think about the future and her family. Azula just didn't seem to fit in that space. Despite the fact Azula made her happy the girl, she had to think of what the others would say.

Azula looked at her, tears burning her golden eyes. Katara had picked Aang over her. She just had her heart ripped out and thrown on the ground. She could feel her heart dripping with blood. Azula could feel ice in her chest. The wound from her heart brake burning like flames. She turned away from every one and sat on her bed.

While Azula cried, Aang smiled. He knew Katara loved him. It was destiny for them to be together and no one was going to change that. He would have a perfect family and home with just him and no more princesses taking his girl.

Katara knew Azula was hurt. She had to do something, but there was no saving the girl from heart brake. "Azula, I'm sor-" she was cut off when the girl screamed. The sound coming from the girls broken heart.

"Every one just get out NOW!." Azula closed the door once everyone was out. She was hurt and there was no one to help her pain.

* * *

I know i left you guys hanging for a while but i really had no desire to write for this story anymore. So I rushed it and left a cliff hanger, but there will be a second part to this. So be on the look out for that. It will be so much better then this, it will be darker and longer. Also read my other stories.


End file.
